cio
by Camilla-sama
Summary: gostei dessa espero q gostem também.


**Kagome parte.**

**Estou decepcionada, meu coração dói. Eu criei coragem para dizer o que eu sinto para Inuyasha, mas ele está muito estranho.**

**-Sango?-ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça para mostrar que me ouvia, eu observo nossa volta. Miroku e Shippou discutem atrás de nós, Inuyasha está muito adiantado para nos ouvir-Notou que Inuyasha anda diferente?**

**-Diferente?**

**Sim, meio distante. Ele está muito calado ultimamente, calmo e até mais sensível ao toque.**

**-Como assim sensível ao toque?-ela me encara, agora curiosa.**

**-Se você toca nele ou chega muito perto ele estremece e cora, ele parece hesitar nas batalhas e encara os adversários um pouco temeroso.**

**-Agora que você. -Miroku se mete ficando entre mim e Sango. -Você devia ir falar com ele.**

**-Eu?-Ele não ouvia mais, havia voltado a discutir com Shippou e Sango se distraia com Kirara.**

**Eu respirei fundo e alcancei Inuyasha, ele estava um pouco diferente de aparência. Seus olhos estavam mais dourados, seu cabelo com mais brilho, sua pele normalmente pálida estava rosada e seu andar era mesmo gracioso.**

**-Inuyasha você está bem? Está estranho.**

**-Eu estou bem sim, não se preocupe.**

**-tome, é um caderno. Se quiser pode escrever para desabafar.**

**-obrigado.**

**Eu estremeci com sua voz, era um simples sussurro e suave demais. Ele contorceu um pouco o nariz e os seus lábiosse curvaram um pouco para baixo.**

**-Kouga.**

**Logo avistamos o redemoinho e em segundos Kouga segurava as minhas mãos, mas para minha surpresa ele mandava um sorriso sedutor para Inuyasha. Inuyasha estava completamente vermelho, sua respiração estava irregular. Ele se virou e caminhou apressado até Sango, ignorando meu choque.**

**-K-Kouga?**

**Ele não desviou os olhos de Inuyasha, lambendo os lábios e soltando um suspiro de ansiedade. Eu puxei minha mão e ele se dirigiu até inuyasha abraçando-o por trás.**

**Inuyasha parte.**

**Senti seus braços se aconchegarem em meu corpo, seus lábios tocaram delicadamente a minha orelha.**

**-Inuyasha, venha comigo.**

**Uma de suas mãos deixou meu corpo e deslizaram por meu cabelo prateado, mordi levemente o lábio inferior para não me virar e fazer o mesmo. O que está acontecendo comigo? Porque eu não mato esse lobo maldito agora? Porque é tão difícil negar a sua proposta e arregaçar ele?**

**De repente o senti ser puxado e rugir, quando me virei kirara me jogou em suas costas ainda em posição de ataque.**

***temos que sair daqui, vai. * **

**-aonde vamos?**

**Logo saímos, Kouga nos encarou raivoso, Sango gritou para kirara retornar.**

**-aonde vamos?Como consigo te entender?**

***vai me entender até aproximadamente 21 dias, minha intenção é te esconder. ***

**-por quê?**

***você está no cio inuyasha. * **

**-no cio?**

***sim. O cio dos yokais começa na idade entre 120 e 200 anos, nessa época você se torna o alvo de qualquer yokai num raio de 10 km *.**

**-vão me matar porque estou no cio?**

***não, vão querer acasalar. ***

**Paralisei.**

**-então kouga?**

***sim. ***

**-e o orgulho deles? Não sou um hanyou?**

***o cheiro atraí eles, além de você ter se tornado um pedaço de mau caminho na visão de qualquer yokai. ***

**-e você?**

***posso me controlar. Por enquanto. ***

**-é.**

**Sorri triste, esperava que aquilo acabace logo e eu pudesse voltar a procurar a jóia.**

**-kirara, ache um lugar para me esconder e vá dizer para miroku proteger kagome. Melhor, quero que entregue uma carta para kagome.**

***isso não é boa idéia. ***

**-eu preciso explicar a kagome o que está havendo, além disso, ela vai culpar kouga e ele não pode se controlar.**

***inuyasha, não quero te deixar sozinho agora. ***

**-fique tranqüila, ainda posso tentar parecer um yokai ameaçador.**

**Eu a ouvi gargalhar.**

***você já não é ameaçador por ser apenas um hanyou, no cio então. Inuyasha sinceramente, não é uma boa idéia eu te deixar sozinho agora. ***

**Eu me deitei em suas costas e disse num sussurro manhoso.**

**-por favor, kirara.**

**Ela tremeu fechando os olhos, era incrível o que eu podia fazer agora.**

***ok. ***

**Eu sorri vitorioso.**

**Vi que havíamos chegado a algum lugar, era bonito, tinha uma bela cachoeira que dava em um lago cheio de bettas, era cercado de arvores frutíferas e animais. Entramos pela cachoeira acabando em uma caverna, era escura e havia alguns morcegos.**

***escreva logo. ***

**Arranquei uma folha do caderno que ganhei de kagome, ele já vinha com uma caneta graças ao bom deus.**

**Kagome**

**Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. Não posso te explicar bem, mas estou com um probleminha desagradável e temporário e não posso ficar perto de você. Não tente me procurar, ache os fragmentos da jóia sem mim por enquanto. **

**Inuyasha.**

**Dobrei o papel e entreguei para kirara.**

***vou por uma barreira na entrada da caverna, se ela for quebrada vou sentir e vir pra cá na hora ta bem?***

**-ta bem.**

**Kirara saiu. Observei a água que caia na minha frente, através dela o sol sumia no horizonte colorido, revelando com a escuridão a lua nova. Respirei fundo para usufruir dos últimos momentos de meus sentidos e paralisei, olhei para fora hesitante e vi uma forma embaçada do outro lado. Já havia perdido meus sentidos completamente quando a forma simplesmente desapareceu, eu sentei tremulo no chão.**

**-o que você fazia aqui e porque foi embora?**

**Kirara parte.**

**Eu achava idiotice deixá-lo sozinho no estado em que ele estava ele como hanyou só distrairia quem quer que ataque até eu chegue, porém humano ele não duraria muito tempo.**

**Como eu pude aceitar uma coisa dessas? Não era justo ele tinha feito me controlar daquele jeito.**

**Eu segui por uma hora o mais rápido que pude até encontrá-los, kouga ainda estava lá emburrado. Kagome gritava com ele e miroku observava, sango segurava shippou. Quando percebi já estava no meio, eles me rodearam nervosos.**

**-onde está inuyasha? Kagome, shippou e kouga gritaram ao mesmo tempo.**

**-cale - se kouga. Você é o culpado. -kagome gritou.**

**-ninguém mandou tocar as suas patas nele. - shippou disse enciumado.**

**Eu simplesmente entreguei a carta a kagome e sentei para esperar ela ler, depois de longos 2 minutos ela implorou com lagrimas nos olhos.**

**-onde ele está kirara? Me leve até ele, por favor.**

**Eu sacudi a cabeça, ela montou em mim e me segurou firmemente. Eu comecei a pular e rodar tentando a fazer cair, mas ela não largava. Eu parei estática.**

**A barreira.**

**Eu senti que a barreira havia sido quebrada e que o youkai que a quebrara não era fraco, eu iria precisar de ajuda.**

**Eu encarei sango desesperada, percebendo a urgência ela pulou atrás de kagome e partimos.**

**Inuyasha parte.**

**Eu dormia tranqüilo quando me senti ser puxado,quando percebi já estava sobrevoando a floresta, pisquei assustado. Eu era prensado firmemente ao corpo de meu seqüestrador, tentei me virar, arrependendo-me, só fui apertado com mais firmeza o que me fez arfar de dor.**

**-você está-me machucando-disse num sussurro.**

**Uma de suas mãos me soltou, o que não significava que eu já conseguia me virar. Sua mão correu pelo meu cabelo negro o segurando e o posicionando do lado esquerdo do meu pescoço deixando o lado direito completamente nu. Senti os lábios molhados do youkai descerem pelo meu pescoço, sua língua tocou meu ombro delicadamente me fazendo tremer.**

**-p... Pare!-eu me sacudi-me leve de volta, me largue!**

**Ouvi o youkai sorrir.**

**-Naraku vai adorar te ver.**

**Eu parei de me debater. Isso não podia piorar, e se ele tentasse me matar? Ou pior, e se ele quisesse...**

**-me leve de volta!**

**-está com medo?**

**Notei finalmente que a voz era feminina, olhei para baixo e vi que voávamos numa pena.**

**-kagura?**

**Ela me virou de frente pra ela, vi que ela me olhava de cima a baixo o que me fez corar um pouco, ela sorriu beijando-me perto da boca. Seus lábios roçaram por meu rosto.**

**-ele vai ficar bravo se eu não me controlar.**

**-o que ele pretende fazer?-minha voz não saiu forte como eu queria.**

**-não sei. Então fique quieto.**

**Ela me virou de costas pra ela novamente me prensando em seu corpo, eu respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar, acabei dormindo.**

**Quando acordei estava em uma cama forrada com um manto negro,era um quarto iluminado por varias velas, cortinas escarlate cobriam as janelas. Percebi que estava preso por correntes pelo pulso, eu já tinha visto um filme assim com souta, tenho pesadelos até hoje, não sabia como um homem podia ser tão nojento. Ouvi o ruído da porta se abrindo e comecei a me debater, não adiantava eu ainda era só humano.**

**-não precisa ter medo inuyasha.**

**-naraku seu desgraçado! Enfrente-me seu covarde!**

**-não posso te enfrentar assim, você está tentador de mais para uma luta justa.**

**Ele se sentou do meu lado acariciando meu rosto e sorrindo. Seu longo cabelo negro estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, ele vestia um kimono azul.**

**-e o que vai fazer? Vai esperar meu cio passar e me enfrentar ou vai me matar agora e dar essa risada de retardado?**

**-o que? Eu te matar? E deixar uma chance dessas passar? Não. Jamais seria tão idiota.**

**Ele se deitou sobre mim e juntou nossos lábios, eu me encolhi, meus olhos arregalaram. Porém, fui cedendo aos poucos, sua língua pedia permissão para explorar minha boca e eu concedia. Ele se afastou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, senti-me corar violentamente e desviei meus olhos.**

**-está vendo? Não é tão ruim não é?**

**Eu fechei a cara irritado.**

**Ouvimos uma batida na porta, ele não se afastou de mim.**

**-o que foi kagura?-ela entrou hesitante - diga logo.**

**-temos problemas, alguém quebrou sua barreira e esta vindo.**

**Ele se virou para mim, parecia impaciente.**

**-bem, estou indo. Não vou demorar, logo estarei com você novamente.**

**Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele.**

**-kirara-eu sussurrei-será que é você?**

**Kirara parte.**

**Eu entrei na caverna tão rápido que quase dei de cara com a parede, comecei a farejar para identificar os cheiros.**

**-tenha calma kirara, você precisa descansar, está voando a mais de duas horas. - Sango acariciou minha cabeça - vamos acampar na caverna e amanhã nós o procuramos.**

**Eu rosnei nervosa, até amanha inuyasha já teria se acasalado. Ela se afastou surpresa, nunca tinha rosnado pra ela.**

**-pode continuar kagome?**

**-claro.**

**-ok kirara, vamos.**

**Levei um tempo para discernir os cheiros. O de inuyasha obviamente era o mais forte, também senti o cheiro de kagura rosnando na hora, mas havia outro. No lado de fora da caverna eu sentia um cheiro fraco, mas ignorei, o cheiro de inuyasha ia para o norte junto com o de kagura.**

***agüente inuyasha. * **

**Inuyasha parte.**

**Eu ouvi explosões e naraku gritando palavras obscenas, ou quem lutava com ele era um filho da puta muito chato ou ele tava tomando um cacete legal.**

**Senti meu corpo pulsar e logo estourei as correntes, fui até a porta, mas havia uma barreira que me impedia de sair.**

**-acha que pode me prender aqui? Vou estourar essa porta com a tetsaiga e... Cadê a tetsaiga?-decidi que chutaria aquela porta até ela cair-naraku!**

**Fui até a janela e puxei a cortina, pisquei em confusão. Ele lutava com sesshoumaru, minha espada jogada atrás dele.**

**-naraku seu desgraçado, como ousa deixar minha espada desse jeito?**

**Eles se viraram para me encarar em um curto período de tempo, logo voltaram a lutar me ignorando completamente.**

**Eu peguei uma boa distancia e me atirei contra a barreira com a maior força que podia o que aconteceu depois em explicarei em tópicos.**

**1°-kagura me pegou antes de eu cair no chão e me esborrachar todo.**

**2°-naraku se distraiu comigo e sesshoumaru lhe deu o golpe final.**

**3°-infelizmente ele não morreu, somente criou uma barreira e fugiu dizendo "logo nos veremos filhote".**

**4°-eu estava completamente dolorido.**

**Kagura me colocou no chão sorrindo pra mim e saiu voando, eu me levantei com certa dificuldade e peguei a tetsaiga.**

**-hei porque está aqui?-perguntei a sesshoumaru, que se virou e saiu andando. -eu to falando com você!**

**-esse sesshoumaru não deve explicações a você mestiço imundo.**

**-o que?**

**Eu parti pra cima dele e ele desviou com facilidade, segurou meu pulso com firmeza.**

**-pare com isso. Vamos, a não ser que prefira ficar.**

**Um arrepio passou por minha espinha e eu o segui ficar ali seria um terror.**

**Depois de algum tempo eu estava quase caindo de cansaço, não iria fraquejar na frente de sesshoumaru então eu segui o quanto pude, mas depois de um tempo senti minha visão embaçar e minhas pernas fraquejarem.**

**-você está bem?**

**-quem se importa?**

**-eu não.**

**Ele me olhava indiferente eu cerrei o pulso e cai de joelhos, ele me jogou em suas costas e começou a andar.**

**-me larga! Sesshoumaru!**

**-cale-se.**

**Como eu estava meio zoado eu obedeci, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e adormeci. Despertei com uma garoa fina em meu rosto, inalei o cheiro doce do manto onde estava deitado e suspirei de prazer.**

**-um instante.**

**Eu me sentei. Estava em um campo deitado em um tecido de ceda, avistei sesshoumaru mais a frente falando com jaken e rin embaixo de uma arvore observando os dois. Ela se virou e sorriu vindo até mim, sesshoumaru parou de conversar e nos observou.**

**-senhor inuyasha porque você veio com o senhor sesshoumaru? Porque estava inconsciente? Você vai ficar com a gente?**

**Eu pisquei confuso, ela se sentou ao meu lado.**

**-senhor jaken disse que você está no cio, o que é cio? O senhor sesshoumaru tem também? Quer ser minha mamãe? Como se sente?**

**Eu já ia sair correndo quando sesshoumaru apareceu e sentou na nossa frente, ele encarou rin sério.**

**-rin vá com jaken ao rio.**

**Ela sorriu e foi com jaken, sesshoumaru voltou a me observar. Seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade, porem, seu rosto continuava inexpressível. Eu corei levemente, ele fechou os olhos e se levantou eu me levantei e caminhei com ele em direção a um grande castelo.**

**-Onde estamos?**

**-em casa.**

**-sua casa?**

**-de quem mais?**

**Eu parei, ele se virou e me encarou nervoso.**

**-o que foi?**

**-por que me trouxe aqui?**

**-porque estava inconsciente. **

**-e daí?**

**Sesshoumaru parte.**

**E daí? Como eu iria saber? Ele estava no cio e se ficasse só ia acabar se ferrando, mas porque eu me importava? Minha cabeça ia começar a doer se continuasse assim, eu me virei e andei em direção a porta.**

**-faça o que quiser. **

**Senti ele me acompanhar hesitante, eu não estava nem ai se ele fosse embora, eu só queria entrar e descansar.**

**-senhor sesshoumaru, quem está com o senhor?**

**Sinceramente eu devia matar meus empregados, como ela ousava olhar assim para m... Melhor parar de pensar.**

**-leve-o para o quarto de hospedes e avise a todos que se eu receber uma reclamação dele eu mato o infeliz.**

**Sinceramente eu não me compreendia, aquele maldito meia raça. Eu entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama, só assim eu relaxo, em minha cama.**

**-levanta daí logo.**

**-q...**

**-sou a sua consciência, sou seus desejos. Então levanta e vá até seu irmão, agora!**

**-cale-se.**

**Eu me levantei irritado, ir até ele? Quer que eu vá até ele?**

**-sim.**

**Eu me levantei hesitante e olhei para fora, ele está no cio, é por isso que me sinto assim tão...**

**-e...**

**-não diga.**

**-ele não vai te recusar, é só tirar o colar.**

**-Droga! Eu não posso, cale-se.**

**Eu saio do quarto mexendo no colar no meu pescoço, eu não podia passar por isso, eu tinha o exemplo de inuyasha. Passei na frente do seu quarto, parei na frente e bati na porta.**

**-mestiço.**

**-entre, a casa é sua não?**

**Ele estava na janela, o vento batia em seu rosto pálido.**

**- algum problema?**

**- quanto tempo ainda vai durar?**

**-o que?**

**Eu o encarei perplexo, como assim "o que?", ele estava me zoando?**

**-ah... Mais umas três semanas, quer que eu vá embora.**

**-não seja idiota meia raça, enquanto estiver assim é bem vindo em meu castelo.**

**Ele sorriu malicioso.**

**-você me quer sesshoumaru?**

**Senti meu rosto queimar.**

**-não seja idiota! Eu...**

**Inuyasha parte.**

**Eu estive pensando em como estava vulnerável agora, decidi que não ia mais fugir de meus instintos. Agora na frente de sesshoumaru eu sentia meu coração palpitar, sua pele clara e aparentemente delicada implorava para ser tocada.**

**-não minta.**

**Eu me aproximei lentamente ficando na sua frente, eu não era tão menor que ele. Ele tocou meu rosto carinhosamente, fechei meus olhos sentindo suas mãos macias traçarem um caminho por meu rosto. Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus fechando a porta atrás dele, eu sorri com meu progresso, eu queria estar com ele.**

**-não posso isso é só uma fase para você. Quando isso passar você vai embora e eu vou continuar ligado a você, te desejando de longe. Deixo meu orgulho de lado para te pedir, por favor, pode ficar aqui, mas longe de mim. **

**Ele saiu do quarto e eu me sentei no chão chocado, parecia difícil para ele dizer aquilo. Será que iria mesmo passar? E por que não passaria pra ele também? Eu devia atender a seu pedido? Eu não podia, eu queria meu irmão mais que tudo.**

**Eu me levantei e fui atrás dele, como era um castelo GIGANTESCO eu me perdi nos corredores e fui parar lá fora. Jaken e rin estavam lá, rin correu até mim sorridente e jaken me observou de longe.**

**-senhor inuyasha! O senhor está melhor?**

**-sim. Você viu meu irmão rin?**

**-o senhor sesshoumaru saiu, parecia perturbado.**

**-parecia?**

**-vocês brigaram?**

**-não exatamente.**

**-você tem que ir embora.**

**Jaken disse se aproximando de nós, ele me olhava da forma mais fria que conseguia.**

**-por quê?-rin disse triste.**

**-ele está atormentando, senhor sesshoumaru não precisa de um meia raça nojento no pé dele.**

**-não diga isso senhor jaken.**

**Eu não conseguia olhar nos seus olhos, ele estava certo, eu estava incomodando.**

**-não rin, ele tem razão. Eu vou embora, agradeçam a sesshoumaru por mim.**

**Eu me virei em direção á floresta e saí, eu não ia ser um estorvo. Senti o leve cheiro da kirara e corri na direção, por me distrair acabei sendo surpreendido e prensado em uma arvore por kouga.**

**-o que você quer? **

**-não fale assim comigo cachorrinho, tenho sentimentos.**

**-sério? Deixe-me lobo fedido.**

**-pare de latir, kirara vai atacar o castelo de sesshoumaru e quando ela perceber que você não está lá já vai ser tarde, já teremos acasalado á muito tempo.**

**-não, eu não quero! **

**Ele mordeu uma de minhas orelhas me fazendo arrepiar, sua risada marota soou em minha orelha sensível.**

**-pare!**

**-não.**

**-deixe-o em paz youkai lobo.**

**Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, meu irmão segurava kouga pelo pescoço. Ele arremessou kouga e me encarou, se meu coração não diminuísse o ritmo eu teria um ataque cardíaco.**

**-vamos para o castelo e ai você me dirá por que saiu sozinho.**

**-não, eu vou encontrar kirara.**

**-isso tudo não é pelo que aconteceu no quarto, ou é?**

**-olhe sesshoumaru, eu não quero ser um estorvo, você está atrás de naraku e eu estou atrapalhando. Não é responsável por mim, isso não está sendo fácil pra você e eu não estou ajudando com meu comportamento egoísta.**

**-egoísta?**

**-sim, você tem coisas a fazer e eu não posso exigir a sua atenção o tempo todo.**

**-vamos logo, estou faminto.**

**-não!**

**Ele me olhou nos olhos, ele colocou sua mão em meu queixo, sentia seu hálito doce em meu rosto.**

**-se eu me incomodasse com sua presença já teria te mandado embora a muito tempo, esse sesshoumaru não deixaria ser incomodado só porque você está no cio.**

**Ele me pegou pela mão e me arrastou em direção ao castelo, olhei para trás e vi que kouga já havia ido. Quando chegamos rin veio até mim chorona, jaken estava carrancudo.**

**-senhor inuyasha você não vai embora não é?**

**-não rin.**

**-vamos entrar e ai você me dirá por que entrou na floresta, e não me venha dizer que é porque é um estorvo.**

**-rin sabe, rin sabe...**

**-ok, você pode contar-me também rin.**

**Todos corremos para dentro e comemos, rin disse a sesshoumaru que eu parti porque eu achava que era um meia raça nojento, ele me olhou estranho.**

**-quem lhe disse isso?**

**-além de você?-eu inçarei jaken que me olhava nervoso, se sesshoumaru soubesse que ele que me disse isso jaken entraria numa fria.**

**-rin sabe, foi o senhor jaken.**

**Eu e jaken olhamos para rin, sesshoumaru pareceu tranqüilo, mas jeken estava branco. Eu ia protestar, mas entrou uma das servas dele correndo.**

**-estamos sob ataque.**

**-quem está atacando?**

**-tem um gato youkai, uma caçadora de youkai, uma humana e um youkai lobo.**

**-kirara?**

**Eu me levantei e corri para fora, quando cheguei parei na porta. Kagome veio até mim e me abraçou chorando, kirara se esfregou em minha perna e sango nos observou de longe.**

**-você está bem?**

**Sim.**

***inuyasha o que aconteceu? ***

**Bem...**

**Senti rin chorando ao meu lado, me inclinei até ela secando suas lágrimas.**

**-o que foi rin?**

**-você vai embora senhor inuyasha?**

**-vou.**

**-rin não quer que você vá senhor sesshoumaru vai brigar com jaken e ai você pode brincar com a rin de fazer coroa de flores.**

**-não rin.**

**Eu me virei e fui com eles, até que kouga passou os braços na minha cintura.**

**-me larga lobo fedido!**

**-já mandei não falar assim comigo cara de cachorro.**

**Kirara rosnou alto, mas ele ignorou. Ele me fez parar de frente pra ele, me puxou e colou nossos corpos, ele beijou meus lábios de uma forma desesperada. Imaginei kagome olhando com raiva assim como kirara, sango de boca aberta, e sesshoumaru? Eu me senti o traindo, ele me ajudou e eu permitiria que ele nos visse assim?**

**Eu empurrei kouga cambaleando para trás, ele gemeu em protesto.**

**-NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!**

**Isso foi o suficiente para kirara jogar as duas garotas no chão e pular em cima de kouga, kouga se afastou um pouco. Eu saquei a tessaiga e o encarei nervoso, olhei para trás, sesshoumaru, rin e jaken nos observavam.**

**-acha que pode me derrotar gata?**

**Kirara rugiu. Meus olhos se encontraram com os de sesshoumaru, eu estava implorando para que ele entendesse meu olhar "me tira daqui" e me levasse com ele para outro lugar. Ele acenou com a cabeça e entrou, eu me virei e corri entrando atrás dele. Ele se sentou no sofá e relaxou, eu me sentei a seu lado com um biquinho.**

**-não quero ir embora.**

**-não vá. Faça o que quiser, a responsabilidade é sua.**

**Eu inadvertidamente me coloquei sobre ele, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e piscou confuso.**

**-seus amigos estão aqui.**

**-sim, estão batendo em kouga.**

**-não. Eles estão atrás de você.**

**Eu olhei para trás e pulei ao ver kagome e sango, sango ignorou completamente o fato de eu estar em cima do meu irmão, kagome parecia estranha.**

**-vamos inuyasha.**

**Senti uma pancada na cabeça e adormeci.**

**Sesshoumaru parte.**

**Ele era teimoso e eu queria que ele fosse embora, mas não queria que ele se magoasse também, então o fiz dormir. Eu tirei meu colar e coloquei nele, já estava na hora de eu encarar meus problemas.**

**-o que é isso?-sango perguntou desconfiada.**

**-é um colar que ganhei de minha mãe, isso vai evitar mais problemas. É melhor vocês irem antes que ele acorde, ou vão ter que arrastá-lo.**

**Elas concordaram, nós saímos a briga já havia parado assim como eu esperava.**

**-o que houve? O cachorro sarnento está fedendo. -kouga perguntou fazendo uma careta.**

**-o que?-kagome disse nervosa.**

**-vão.**

**Eu me virei e retornei para o castelo, eu me lembrava de quando ganhara o colar.**

**(Flash back) **

**Eu dormia tranquilamente quando acordei com um peso acima de mim, abri os olhos preguiçosamente e gelei. Havia um youkai raposa em cima de mim, seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço atrevido.**

**-oi, quem é você?-um sorriso malicioso enfeitou seu rosto.**

**-sai de cima, não toque nesse sesshoumaru!**

**-sesshoumaru? Belo nome.**

**Ele caiu em cima de mim, senti minha barriga molhar. Eu o joguei no lado e observei minha roupa ensangüentada, minha mãe segurava sua espada e chorava.**

**-mamãe?**

**Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, se ajoelhando perto de mim.**

**-perdoe-me sesshoumaru, mas eu não queria que passasse por isso.**

**-do que está falando mamãe?**

**Ela pegou um colar do pescoço do youkai, era de pedras azuis com uma esmeralda na ponta.**

**-esse colar é muito especial sesshoumaru, ele consegue conter o cio. Eu o atraí com seu cheiro para matá-lo e tomar o colar, você não passará por isso nunca mais.**

**Ela colocou o colar em mim sorrindo, eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.**

**-e por que chora?**

**-eu joguei sujo meu filho, seu pai não vai gostar nem um pouco.**

**-não se preocupe, obrigado.**

**Ela me abraçou forte.**

**-eu te amo, meu garotinho. **

**(Fim do flash back) **

**Eu ri comigo mesmo, logo seria desejado por todos os meus empregados. Isso seria um problema?**

**-senhor sesshoumaru, o que houve com inuyasha? Como o cio dele durou tão pouco?**

**-não foi nada jaken.**

**-se me permite perguntar milord, você está...**

**-sim jaken, entrei no cio.**

**Eu entrei no meu quarto e olhei para fora, vi que era observado por quase todos. Como meu cheiro mudou tão rápido? Eu bufei nervoso, eu não queria passar por isso. Mas mesmo agora, há um ditado que diz "se não pode vencê-lo, junte-se a ele".**

**Eu sorri, eu não estava no meu normal, estava rindo demais. Eu saí do castelo e corri para a floresta, ainda riria muito.**

**Inuyasha parte.**

**Quando me acordei eu era observado por kagome, eu me sentei e olhei em volta.**

**-o que houve?**

**-você desmaiou, nós estamos na cabana de kaede.**

**-meu irmão, onde ele está?**

**-ele ficou lá inuyasha, ele tem muito o que fazer.**

**-ah.**

**-ele disse que esse colar que você usa agora ajudará a evitar problemas, disse que tinha ganhado da mãe.**

**Eu segurei o colar, era uma das jóias mais lindas que eu já vira. **

**-e o que ele faz?**

**-kaede disse que é como uma prisão para o cio, ele retém o cheiro.**

**-isso quer dizer que não estou mais no cio?**

**-sim.**

**-então porque ...?**

**Senti meu rosto queimar, meu coração quase saltava pela boca. Eu ainda queria sesshoumaru, mesmo com o passar do cio.**

**-kaede te explicou?**

**-sobre o cio youkai? Sim.**

**-ótimo.**

**Eu me levantei e saí da cabana, kagome veio atrás de mim preocupada.**

**-tudo bem inuyasha?**

**-não, eu me sinto diferente de antes.**

**-como assim?**

**-me sinto diferente com relação a sesshoumaru, não o odeio mais.**

**-que?**

**-não quero brigar com ele, tenho que encontrá-lo.**

**-tem certeza? Você não está mais no cio, ele pode matar você.**

**-tenho a tetsaiga não?**

**-mas...**

**-olhe kagome, de minha vida cuido eu está bem?**

**Ela me olhou chocada, eu dei as costas e fui caçar meu irmão. Não devia ser tão difícil, kirara me acompanhava.**

**-é uma pena que eu não possa te entender.**

***miau. ***

**-sabe kirara, eu acho que gosto mesmo de meu irmão.**

**Quando já havia andado um bom tempo consegui sentir o cheiro de sesshoumaru, estava forte, o que significava que sem o colar quem entrava no cio era ele. Porém, não me afetava tanto, era como se seu cheiro só aumentasse me fazendo encontrá-lo com mais facilidade.**

**Kirara miou e deu meia volta, eu continuei seguindo o cheiro que ficava mais forte. Eu o encontrei cercado de youkais que brigavam por sua atenção, nunca havia o visto com tanta raiva. Gargalhei alto fazendo todos eles me olharem, sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes e os youkais se viraram para me atacar.**

**-você é mesmo um idiota, devia ficar em casa majestade seus súditos não são castrados.**

**-o que quer meia raça?**

**-agora? Rir da sua cara.**

**Os youkais rosnaram pra mim e se atiraram para me atacar, saquei a tetsaiga e "tentei" me concentrar.**

**-kaze no kizu.**

**Depois de derrubar todos eu fui até sesshoumaru que estava vermelho de raiva, ele cruzou os braços e me encarou.**

**- vamos.**

**Eu o puxei pelo braço, ele rosnava baixinho.**

**-não tenho medo de você bastardo arrogante.**

**Ele puxou o braço e me empurrou.**

**-o que veio fazer seu meia raça nojento?**

**-assim você me magoa sesshoumaru.**

**-pare de brincadeiras, porque veio até mim?**

**Eu não diria a verdade a ele, não agora.**

**-vim retribuir um favor e tirar satisfações.**

**-não preciso da sua ajuda.**

**-não perguntei se queria a minha ajuda, agora se cale.**

**Por algum motivo ele obedeceu e voltamos a andar, ele parecia pensativo.**

**-hei sesshoumaru, por que você me deu esse colar?**

**-eu não sei na hora eu só pensei em te livrar dessa maldição.**

**-estava preocupado comigo?**

**Ele não respondeu apenas fez uma careta e respirou fundo, ele me encarou frio.**

**-não me preocuparia com você, eu estava com pena. Você não é forte inuyasha, se ficasse assim por muito tempo iria acasalar com qualquer vagabundo por ai...**

**Senti meu rosto molhar e meu corpo tremer de raiva.**

**-como ousa sentir pena de mim, sou mais forte do que você pensa. Você é mesmo um bastardo arrogante, um vagabundo metido a rei do mundo. **

**Senti seus dedos secarem meu rosto, ele me encarou nervoso.**

**-me deixe terminar, e se você acasalasse com qualquer vagabundo eu ia te perder, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.**

**Eu sorri com os olhos brilhantes.**

**-então você gosta de mim? Mesmo eu não estando no cio?**

**-sim, agora vamos para meu castelo.**

**-acho que jaken vai ficar bravo se eu for lá.**

**-e daí? Ele tem que gostar de alguma coisa?**

**-sei lá.**

**-qual é o seu problema mestiço?**

**-se não parar de me chamar de mestiço vou te chamar de fofo, não to de brincadeira.**

**Sesshoumaru tremeu com a idéia, isso seria humilhante.**

**-o que vai fazer agora INUYASHA?**

**-agora neste segundo? Depois de me mudar para o seu castelo GIGANTESCO? Ou depois que meus amigos descobrirem?**

**-está se convidando para morar em meu castelo?**

**-não, estou dizendo que vou pra lá.**

**-só falta dizer que vai adotar rin.**

**-eu não havia pensado nisso, pode ser uma boa idéia.**

**Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça indignado, seu irmão era mesmo estranho.**

**Inuyasha sorriu não se importava com o que os outros pensariam, ele simplesmente amava sesshoumaru e iria ficar com ele. **


End file.
